Harry Potter Hunger Games
by When4FoundersEatCake
Summary: Harry Potter characters battle it out in the Hungergames! First chap is only to decide the winner so I don't kill them off, second will be uploaded in 1 or 2 days or maybe today don't know, p.s. in my docs. this is labeled Harry Potter Hungary Games :D Also I'm not sure what to put this under (The Genres) Parody I guess but what else (Angst?) comment and tell me please ! Swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Its me! This will be my very #1 multi chapter story! (explodes) And since I am reading The Hungergames (For the fiftieth time) I decided I will mix Harry Potter with The Hunger Games!**

**But first You my dear readers, must pick the winner so I don't accidently kill them off. And I wan't to see which one will win. (Hint) Remus is my FAVORITE werewolf\character in Harry Potter so I rly don't want to kill him! Please don't make me!**

Please pick from the list below who should win

Remus Lupin, Voldemort\Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Dumbles (rly long name), Luna Lovegood, Mad-Eye Moody, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Fred Weasly, Goerge Weasly, Ginny Weasly, Serverus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filch, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Cedric Diggory.

(I have 2 more characters Petunia and Vernon Dursly but I cant even THINK about letting them win I want them to die in very gruesome ways hehehhe mhuhahahaha )

**Comment a winner or suggest another character so I can add them. Farewell! WARNING: When I write this it will get very gory sometimes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Hungergames luckily for You**

**Welcome to the Very First Chapter of my (probably 28-29 chap. story! Yay!**

**~~Harry~~**

-I darted out of the ring of trees as soon as the horn sounded from the dome. I didn't even glance at the cornucopia that held all our wands and some random ones as well. I knew Voldemort would take the chance to kill me or try if I went to the center. My old friends Ron and Hermione were scared that they would be killed by the Old Madman Volds because they think he can use wandless magic but truth is, he can't at all, can't even lift a feather, weakling. I feel kind of bad for calling Ron and Mione my _Old_ Friends but You can't have friends in the Hungergames, You have allies but _NO_ friends. Man, its going to be hard to defeat old man Dumbles if I cross him. He may be old but he could kill me in a blink of an eye.

**~~Old Man Dumbles~~**

-I may be the shepherd of the light but I must admit I will kill mercilessly to survive. I will do any thing it takes to get out of here. You know I won't feel anything if I kill Harry, before I thought of him as a godson almost, but now I have no care what so ever If he comes up asking for help he will fall limp before me.

-Sometimes people think of me as slow, but I must have proved the wizarding world wrong when I was first to reach the center. I grabbed my wand as I entered and spun around aiming at my first target's back, Hermione Granger who was running with the youngest Weasly boy Ron, I believe. "Teamers" I thought bitterly and readied my wand.

**~~Voldy~~**

-I know people think I'm dark and evil, and I am, I love torturing people but come on aiming at a young girl first, how did Dumbledore become the leader of the light? Manipulative little bugger he is. I sneak up behind him and grab my wand without him noticing and glanced farther into the cornucopia, there were bows, arrows, swords and knifes, bolas and nets, spears and maces, even shields lined the walls. Tools were laid in many piles among the ground and along with my wand I grabbed a backpack, knife, and a long rope before turning to sprint out when I saw the sneaky werewolf Remus who refused to join my side when I demanded a few years back. I planned to kill him then I forgot when the Death Eaters started getting eager for the blood of the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Good Job I muttered to myself now I have an enemy that may actually be a threat, that sneaky bugger could kill me in my sleep.

-The werewolf grabbed a knife, bow and a quiver, and a small can of food before glancing up, seeing me and jerked his hand towards his knife making me duck thinking he was going to throw it before a rock sailed above my head, and landing on the dirt in the middle of the shelter, It had been aimed for my head. I looked at the now shadow concealed werewolf and saw him nod at me before aiming his knife at Dumbledore's still turned head.

**~~Remus~~**

-I have no grudges to be held against Tom, but I abhor the thought of Dumbledore, even more so because he plans on killing a young girl before she even has a chance. I saw Tom has his wand but he didn't curse me. I may have to return the good grace of not killing him right now. I saw Fred aim a jagged rock at his head and I didn't know what to do to stop it, It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet. So I had to make him duck and practically without thinking I reached for my knife trying to get Tom to dodge. In that moment I jumped into the shadows and blended in with, as Harry calls it, my werewolf skill.

Tom starred at the rock, located me, and then for reason I didn't even understand I nodded at him then turned to the idiotic Dumbledore, 2 people behind him, a rock thrown and he didn't even glance back. "The world could do with less traitorous fools." I thought as I aimed my knife.

**~~Third Person~~ With Serverus and Petunia**

-Though it was barbaric and The Snape hated barbaric behavior he thought Petunia really deserved it. Though he hated The Potter boy's guts he loved Lilly and in turn had to care somewhat for her son. He never like Petunia but he would have killed her many years before when he found out Harry was being beaten if the charge wasn't Azkaban for killing a muggle. He grabbed a large stone and chucked it at the hysterical Petunia's head causing her to fall to the ground groaning. Snape approached her intent for her demise. He grabbed the now bloody rock and turned the women so he could see her face. He raised his arm and smashed the rock as hard as he could into her head. The sound of her skull shattering could be heard and her screech of pain reached many peoples ears, her head which Serverus had been holding up, hit the blood stained ground causing the sound of a slight _squish_ to be heard. "Disgusting." Serverus thought before darting out of danger into the trees when a small log hit a tree next to his head.

** Yes I wanted to kill Petunia forever and thrust her into a pit of fire!**

**Death Count:**

**1: Petunia Dursley**

**A\N should I add Dudly or no?**


End file.
